In the Dark of the Night
by MaikAngel
Summary: Naruto stops Sasuke but he is still crazy and obsessive, The council scemes to use Naruto to keep Sasuke in the Village but the Hokage may have other plans.


**Dark of the Night**

By Makiangel

Disclaimer- Are you kidding? No I don't Own Naruto or any affiliations that own anything. and AU people + Spoiler Alert

_**Italics thought/Past**_

**Demon or Evil voice**

Normal anything

Pairings undecided sorta

Naruto is a little out of character later on

Ch. 1- Early worm

**Valley of End**

Blue eye's flashed open, his body ached with the poison of the Fox's Chakra and other damages to his body such as the pain in his chest reattained him for a moment before he moved. Sasuke laid beside him looking in far worse condition, though in truth Naruto had received a lot more death blows and had more reason to complain. He knew Sasuke knew this too, so as if to add salt to Sasuke's wounded pride he tenderly picked himself up and leaned over to pick up Sasuke.

A violent pain shot up his back and reached the back of his head. "AArghhh!" Naruto fell over and withed in pain on the valley floor. The pain became a unpleasant constant of lower pain before he got up again to get Sasuke. His breathing was unsteady but he got on to his feet. Sasuke was still there as rain fell on to his scratched Hiate. Naruto cautiously picked Sasuke. He managed to stand and take two steps before collapsing onto one knee. He re-picked himself up with Sasuke still in hand and slowly walked at a steady pace towards the village. Naruto's sight wavered off and concluding quickly before panic rushed through him clearing his vision. Naruto couldn't really concentrate on that appeared in his mind as if tempting him to leave Sasuke.

_**"I will just have to break those bonds."**_

_**"You don't understand!"**_

_**"Dead last!"**_

**"LEAVE HIM,"**

**"KILL HIM, TRAITOR,"**

**"WEAK HUMAN, DO YOU STILL NEED MY HELP JUST TO WALK?"**

The last had been in side his head, and though he seriously wanted to ask who it was he already knew.

"No, I'm fine." Naruto whispered under his breath to the Kyuubi.

**"_Okay, I believe you. _HAVE FUN WITH COLLAPSING._"_**The demon fox's sarcastic reply was painful to listen to so he didn't bother talking any more to save his energy, he had a three day trek back to and Naruto dreaded Sasuke waking up.

Naruto felt a presence coming quickly, Naruto sat Sasuke down and took his kunai pouch off him and attached it to his hip. He then threw it at the shadow he saw. He hit a tree and the figure came out, the red hair and dark circles made Naruto smile.

"Hey Garra, What's up?" The blond looked at his counterpart the red head watched him with a smile.

"Your precious people? You determined to prove it huh?" Naruto smiled and nodded right before he collapsed into a heap. Garra shook his head, 'Naruto,' Garra's sand gently rolled over to pick up Naruto and he hesitated before picking up Sasuke. The demon raccoon hissed at the boy and Garra considered leaving the boy there to die off of his wounds before sighing and continuing on.

* * *

**Leaf Hospital**

Sakura stood in the waitng room, Lee, Kiba, Choji, Nenji, and Naruto were being examined. Nenji, Lee, Kiba, Choji, and Naruto came in unconscious. All _Victorious. _Sakura stayed for three hours before Lee and Nenji were actually released. Sakura was on them quickly.  
"What's going on? Why are you being released. Are the others okay?" the pink hair Konochi asked in a panicked and edgy tone.

They looked at one another. "Lee and l weren't injured really. Choji is in critical condition but he's stable, Kiba is still unconscious and Akamaru isn't doing so hot. Naruto... we don't know anything, I know Garra and Lady Tsunade have been argueing alot, though."

This didn't help Sakura as she looked to Ino and they exchanged worried looks.

Lee tried to help out quickly as he interrupted the silence, "I hear Sasuke will make a full recovery and that the council is going to go easy on him and Naruto's Vibrant Flames of Youth will surely pull him though!"  
Poor Lee Didn't know he set of a Time bomb right next to him.

"He should be executed, He could have ended up with with six Kohona Ninja's deaths on his head and three Suna allies. He might already have one. I saw Naruto's clothes, He used Chidori on Naruto, more than once!" The usually calm Stoic and lazy chunin Shikamaru's voice raised a little in the intensity of his declaration. Ino looked at her friends, she agreed with Shikamaru but Sakura needed support. Sakura looked away from him, he was right but ...it was Sasuke could he have really ...

The operation room door opened and a tired Tsunade walked through her shirt had a little blood on it and her hair was sagging and loose. She looked at the group. "Shikamaru to my office for a briefing 10 minutes." She merely walked by briskly. Garra, Temari and Kankuro met her at the door and followed her out the way they came. Shikamaru just left solemnly. Ino knew Shikamaru was sore at Team 7, other than Naruto, because he had been worried about Choji. Ino didn't question her gut feeling that he blamed them for Sasuke's attempted defection and every-ones injuries. She wanted to help him... 'I'm really useless, aren't I.' Ino sat down on the large bench next to her pink haired friend and across from the Nara and Akimichi respective parents.

* * *

**Hokage Office**

Tsunade sat impatently at her desk, Garra and the Suna siblings stood to the right of her desk but kept both her and the door in eye. The door opened and Shikamaru met his Leaders eyes. "What took you so long?" despite the 10 minute deadline it had only been four minutes and she wasn't gettign any happier.

"My team?" Shikamaru had walked in all business and his anger was turning to concern.

"Choji was difficult to stabilized from the flux of chakra. He is nonresponsive to touch but it should wear off in a month. Nenji's blood loss was easy enough to treat but the muscule damage will need time and constant practice. to keep it from going out for a few months." She wasn't done but a lot of tension from Shikamaru was released though he knew she left Narutio last for a reason.

"Naruto... his heart stopped three times while we examined the damaged tissue." Tsunade locked her fingers together. "I need to explain why this shouldn't have ever happened, It is a S rank Law and Secret, Should you reveal it to anyone you will be subjected to a quick execution on the spot by any Anbu or Jounin. 12 years ago Kyubbi was sealed rather than destroyed . Into Naruto Uzimaki. Usually Kyubbi's expansive Chakra leaks from him and Heals Naruto especially from fatal wounds, at impossible speeds."

"Isn't that dangerous in the long run?" Shikamaru knew this basic theory of healing and the concequence, a shortened life.

"We aren't entirely sure about that, but though his surface wounds were healed it didn't completly heal it. His lungs are damaged and his heart was a little damaged. During working on him I sent for a Hyugga to examine him. Kyubbi's chakra isn't leaking anymore and that's why he didn't heal all the way. What happened out there Shikamaru?"

"We don't know what happened to Naruto."

"We have confirmed it wasn't sealed again but did he act strange at all?" Tsunade eyed him.

"No,"

She sighed but moved on. "Another thing we are concerned with is Team 7's new issues. Being that you were his Leader for this mission, would you recommend that Sasuke remain on the same team as Naruto. Do you think he'll need a Break away?"

Shikamaru knew a test when he saw one, she wanted a certain answer but he couldn't tell which it was.

"Naruto should take a break from Team 7 only because Whatever happened out there was emotionally trying and they shouldn't reignite the things that happened in that battle."

"I agree you may leave, Shikamaru." He caught her small frown and Garra's smirk.

He felt that he had answered wrong and that it was something to troublesome to deal with.

* * *

Next chapter- The Bird

_'Where's Naruto? Where is that Dobe." His face was the same but his eyes weren't the same boy they grew up with. It was unnerving that they were so cold but determined. Truly he couldn 't care less who died and who lived on that mission but what he was driven for would be his ambition. Nenji could see his obsession had changed. Naruto always changed people, but maybe this time it wasn't a better change. He wasn't sorry and he seemed even more of threat than before. The Rookie nine and Gai's team took steps away from the crazed boy._


End file.
